Unrequited
by neko-chansaysnyaa
Summary: Takao loves her...but she loves someone else...She loves someone who does not love her back. Takao x Reader [warning: yandere Takao] [LEMON]


[Author-san's note XD: The italicized lines are the character's thoughts :) ]

* * *

"Let's call this a day. Rest well and be ready for tomorrow's practice. Good work everyone." The captain, Otsubo said to his teammates. 

Everyone then went to the club room to get their things before leaving. 

After a while everyone had left, except for [Name], the manager of the Shutoku's Basketball Club. She was the one at duty at that day of locking the gym where the club practices. 

Before leaving, [Name] thought of taking a quick shower at the girls' locker room. It was a rather a usual hot summer day but it felt hotter than the usual and that made her feel sticky and uncomfortable. 

She stepped inside the girls' locker room and found out there was no one else inside. No wonder because it was almost quarter-to-seven in the evening. 

She stripped off her clothes and grabbed her towel and walked in to the cubicle.

She turned on the shower and sighed as the cold water touched her skin. The cold shower gave her relief from the hotness she was feeling. While inside the confines of the shower room, [Name] cleared out her mind and thought of things over. 

It was not recently when someone started on making a move on her. That someone was her classmate, one of the starting members of the team, the point guard, Takao Kazunari. He would always talk to her whenever he has the chance and even ask her to eat lunch with him. It was not like she does not like him at all. He is very kind and friendly. He has a good sense of humor and whenever they were together, there was never a dull moment. He is also a very sweet person. She also thinks that he's quite good-looking. But despite all his good qualities, [Name] only thinks of him as a friend. And besides she likes someone else, the team's ace and Takao's "friend" Midorima Shintaro. But it seems like the green-haired guy does not feel the same towards her. She wanted to tell Takao for so long about what she truly feels but she does not know how. She does not want to give Takao false hopes. She does not want to hurt him because he is an important friend for her and she does not want that friendship to be ruined. But the later she tells him the truth, the more he will get hurt and she does not want that.

"_What should I do?"_

She made up her mind that tomorrow; she will tell Takao the truth. The sooner she tells him the truth, the better. She knows that it will not be easy but she hopes that he will understand. 

[Name] turns off the shower and the cool water stopped pouring down on her body. She grabbed the towel hanging on the small hook on the cubicle's door and patted it against her drenched body. Then she rubbed the towel through her wet tresses. She wrapped the towel around her naked body and stepped out of the shower to get dressed. 

She went back to her locker to retrieve her change of clothes but uncannily, her clothes were not there anymore.

"_I was sure I left them here but…they're gone?"_

Even so, she also checked her bag, in case she had put her clothes there but there was no sight of her missing clothes. 

She was also sure that she's the only one inside the locker room so who would have make a stupid prank and hide her clothes. 

"_Don't tell me…could it be…a ghost?" _[Name]'s face paled at this thought.

"_No. There's no way ghosts exist. There must be someone else in here."_

"You clothes thief! Give my clothes back to me!" she screamed. Her voice just echoed throughout the empty locker room.

"If you come out now and return my clothes to me, I may forgive you!"

"S_till nothing?" _she thought. She is now starting to feel cold with nothing but a towel to cover her wet body.

"Please give me my clothes back!" she whined. 

Then she heard a snickering voice behind the lockers. It was a very familiar voice.

"Are you looking for these, [Name]-chan?" The culprit finally showed himself.

***

She was unaware that she was being followed a while ago when she entered the girls' locker room. The perpetrator hid in behind the lockers and waited until the right opportunity to accomplish his prank to come. When he sensed that [Name] was already inside the shower, he grabbed the clothes inside her locker and hid them. [Name] on the other hand, did not hear any suspicious noise from outside of the shower because the running water's sound was loud enough to muffle it and she was also so absorbed in to her thoughts.

***

"You?!"

The culprit was standing right in front of her, holding her clothes. 

"Takao-kun, what the hell are you doing inside the girls' locker room?! And give me back my clothes!"

"I don't wanna. [Name]-chan looks better without them~"

[Name]'s face burned in embarrassment as she realized her current image—she was wearing nothing but a white towel around her body in front of Takao.

"TAKAO YOU PERVERT!"

Her hand forcefully came in contact with the black-haired guy's cheek in a slap.

"FOR HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?! WERE YOU PEEPING WHEN I WAS IN THE SHOWER?!" *slap slap*

"I wasn't peeping, [Name]-chan…"

"YOU WERE PEEPING, HUH?!" *slap*

"No I wasn't [Name]-chan…"

"YOU PERVERTED LIAR!" *slap*

"I'm not lying…"

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!" *slap, slap, and more slaps*

"O-Ouch… [N-Name]-chan…s-s-stop…" 

After the scuffle between the two of them, [Name] finally calmed herself down. She already got her clothes back. Takao, on the other hand was in a rather bad shape. Thanks to [Name]'s powerful slaps, his face was completely red, peppered with hand prints. 

"I'm sorry, [Name]-chan. I promise I was not peeping. Even if you kill me now, I was not really peeping." The dark-haired guy tearfully said.

She just sighed from the exhaustion she felt after their fray.

[Name] gave Takao an intent look. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest and her foot was tapping against the floor. 

"What is it, [Name]-chan?"

"What the hell are you still doing in here?! Get out 'cause I'll get dressed!"

Takao give him a teasing smile as if saying "I don't want to :P"

"You really don't learn your lesson, huh...JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, YOU PERVERT!" and with that, Takao was fiercely kicked out of the door. The door was slammed shut on his face. 

"_[Name]-chan can be very scary too." _He thought. 

But her image a while ago still lingers in his memory. More than seeing it, he wants to feel it against his touch. He wants to feel her bare against him. He wants to hear her scream his name. That thought alone makes him feel a strange sensation in his lower half. And he decided that he wants to satisfy that need no matter what.

So despite knowing that he will have to face [Name]'s wrath, he entered the locker room. 

He wrapped her arms around [Name]'s waist from behind who was in the middle of slipping on a shirt.

"Let go of me, Takao-kun!" but Takao just tightened his hold on her.

"I'm in the middle of dres—Ahh!" she yelped as he bit roughly on her neck.

"Oohh…Takao-kun…please…s-stop…" she whimpered as the male continued to lick and bite her neck.

"You don't need to be bothered about your clothes [Name]-chan…actually I think you look better without wearing them~" he purred on her ear. He now pulled her shirt above her head and dropped it down the floor. He unhooked her bra as well and removed it from her.

His hands roamed all over her bare upper body, giving the most attention to her soft breasts. His fingertips tweaked her pert nipples.

"T-Takao-kun…please…stop this…" she pleaded. She actually hated how weak and helpless she had sounded.

"Oh…what happened to the fierce [Name]-chan a while ago~" Takao darkly chuckled, twisting her nipple quite painfully.

"O-Ouch…It hurts…stop…"

Takao's hand travelled lower and lower against [Name], earning a soft moan from her. He slipped his hand inside her panties. She gasped as he rubbed his finger against her clit.

"N-No! Ouch…" the man continued to stroke her clit and he was very much pleased with the noises she makes. Another dark chuckle erupted from his lips.

"I love the way you scream for me, [Name]-chan. Ne, do you want more?"

"No…s-stop…I—"

"Don't worry, [Name]-chan…I have no intention to stop yet! We're just getting started, you know? I promise this will be so much _fun_~" he purred into her ear. [Name]'s [color] eyes widened in fear.

Takao's finger was then pushed inside her entrance.

"Ahh!"

Pleased with her reaction, Takao pulled his finger out only to thrust it in deeper inside her. He repeated this action several times, speedily inserting two more fingers in her opening. Her hips were now involuntarily thrashing against his. He relished the sensation of her heat, her wetness, and her walls convulsing against his fingers.

"T-Takao-kun…I'm…AHH!" with that, a clear slippery fluid gushed from her hole down to his digits.

He brought his wet fingers into his mouth, sensually licking them clean.

"[Name]-chan's so delicious~"

Then he grabbed her wrists and tied them together behind her back. Although she gave out a fight, he was still stronger than her. He pushed her down to the floor, bent her over and lifted up her ass. He pushed her skirt up and pulled her panties down, exposing her womanhood in the cool air.

"Please…don't…Takao-kun…"

But he was not paying any attention to her pleas. He was very much enticed by her current image. For him, it was perfect. It was almost as if [Name] is bared all for his eyes.

His erection painfully throbbed inside the confines of his trousers.

He then hastily unzipped his fly and pulled the pants and boxers down and his hard member sprang up.

He aligned his manhood to her entrance, with his tip slightly poking against it. A hot moan escaped from her pink lips. 

"I don't want this…Takao-kun…please…stop…"

"But why [Name]-chan? You and I will both feel good, I promise~"

"I…don't want to do this…with someone…I don't…love…"

With that, Takao got enraged. He harshly pulled on her hair to bring her face close to his.

"Why [Name]-chan?! Why can't you love me?! I will do anything for you! I will love you more than anyone else can! Why can't you learn to love me?!"

"I'm sorry…but…"

"You love Midorima? Isn't that right, [Name]-chan?!"

"T-Takao-kun…"

"Why him? Why not me? He does not love you! But I do! He will just hurt you but I will ne—"

"DO YOU THINK YOU'RE NOT HURTING ME NOW?! AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO ME AS IF YOU KNOW EVERYTHING!" She seethed, angry tears pushing their way out from her eyes.

"[Name]-chan…I'm sorry…but I'll make you _forget about him_…" 

"_I'll make you mine, [Name]-chan. I'll do whatever it takes for you to be mine. I won't lose to anyone, even to Midorima." _

Takao held her hips in place and then forcefully plunged his erection inside her opening. A sharp scream escaped from [Name]. He continued to thrust in and out of her, getting faster and faster, reaching deeper and deeper, and hitting those special spots which sent pleasant shocks of electricity in her body.

As he got closer to the edge, his chest pressed against her smooth back, burying his face in her soft hair and hands groping her soft breasts.

"I-I'm close…[Name]-chan…"

She did not say anything but he felt that she's also close to the edge. He felt her walls rhythmically clench against him and her hips twitched against his.

He turned her face towards him and pressed their lips together in a kiss. The kiss was a rather a fast one, the same as the rhythm of his thrusts. He pried her lips open and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. He hastily rubbed her tongue with his. When he finally had enough, he pulled away, leaving [Name] like a breathless mess.

After a few moments, they both came at the same time, spilling their juices into one another.

"I love you so much [Name]-chan."

"_We're both stupid, aren't we Takao-kun? Loving someone who does not love us back…" _


End file.
